Tremors 3: Back to Perfection
Tremors 3: Back to Perfection (2001) is a comedic monster film, the third in the Tremors series featuring the subterranean worm-creatures dubbed Graboids. It was directed by Brent Maddock and stars Michael Gross. Plot After the visit to a Mexican oilfield in Tremors 2: Aftershocks, this film returns the action to the small Nevada town of Perfection, which was the setting for [[Tremors|the first Tremors film]]. Local resident and adventurer Burt Gummer comes home from a successful, international Graboid/Shrieker hunt in Argentina. We then see Perfection which eleven years after the first Graboid attack, has pretty much slipped back to a normal way of life. However, he soon finds himself forced to deal with a variety of problems: A thrill-seeker named Jack Sawyer has set up a tourist-trap "Graboid Tour" which features a faked attack by the creatures, while obnoxious would-be land-developer, Melvin Plugg, is attempting to contract housing estates around the town. Worst of all, as Jack Sawyer attempts to fool his latest group of tourists, his assistant Buford is eaten; the Graboids have returned. Because the townsfolk failed to maintain their anti-Graboid detection systems, set up by Burt after the first incursion, by the time anyone realizes that the creatures are back. Nancy Sterngood calls in the federal government to help but the agents, Dr. Andrew Merliss, Agent Charlie Rusk and Agent Frank Statler, only want to capture one alive. By the time they realize this is impossible they have already passed through their Graboid and Shrieker phases, and turned into something new: winged beasts who become airborne by blasting jets of flames from their rear-ends. (The new owner of Chang's Market, Walter's niece Jodi, dubs them "Ass Blasters"). After being forced to destroy Burt's home, Burt, Jodi and Jack end up cornered in the town dump by a flock of Ass Blasters; they kill all but one of them, which is ironically eaten by a mutant Graboid; in addition to being an albino, "El Blanco" never hatches out a pack of Shriekers. Meanwhile, attacked in Jodi's store by a lone Ass Blaster, mother and daughter Nancy and Mindy Sterngood discover that once it is satiated with food, instead of engaging in asexual reproduction like a Shrieker it enters a comatose state. They truss up the creature and sell it to a wild-animal act in Las Vegas. In the epilogue we see that life in Perfection has once again gone back to what passes for normal. Only now with El Blanco being protected by the federal government as Graboids are declared to be an endangered species. Burt uses this fact to shut down Melvin's housing project, and as the movie ends, leaves an enraged Melvin trapped on a boulder by El Blanco. Cast *Michael Gross as Burt Gummer *Shawn Christian as "Desert" Jack Sawyer *Susan Chuang as Jodi Chang *Ariana Richards as Mindy Sterngood *Charlotte Stewart as Nancy Sterngood *Tony Genaro as Miguel Sanchez *Billy Rieck as Buford *Robert Jayne as Melvin Plugg *Barry Livingston as Dr. Andrew Merliss *John Pappas as Agent Charlie Rusk *Kelly Connell as Tourist Guy *Matthew Seth Wilson as Tourist Kid *Jason Hopkins as Tourist Kid *Lorna Scott as Tourist Lady *Mary Gross as Tourist Mom *Elena Sahagun as Argentine Reporter *Javi Mulero as Argentine Producer *Diego Galante as Argentine Cameraman *Tom Everett as Agent Frank Statler (uncredited) Trivia *Originally in the scene were Burt throws a homemade bomb into the Shrieker canyon, he was going to use the cannon mentioned in the first film. *No Shriekers appear on-screen in Perfection throughout the movie. Although many of them are featured at the beginning in Argentina, in Perfection, despite the fact that they are mentioned several times and even kill the government scientists, they are never actually seen besides the husk one of them left behind after metamorphing into an Ass Blaster. *Tremors 3 is the only film in the series to be rated PG and not PG-13. This is somewhat humorous, considering the large amount of times the phrase "Ass Blaster" is repeated. Category:Films